Finding Arda The Tale of Four Tolkienites
by Simple Enigma
Summary: im conducting an experament. im not gonna tell you anything. lol, come and check it out!
1. A Surprise and a Dilemma

A Surprise and a Dilemma

* * *

It was December 18.

The day after Return of the King Day.

Fangirls everywhere were in a terrible frenzy, buying tickets, waiting in line, dancing around in hilarious little circles singing the hobbit drinking song repetitively, but none more so than the illustrious foursome made up of friends Kaitlyn, Bethany, Carolyn and Lindsey. There were others as well, but none more eccentric than these. They attended the four o'clock showing of ROTK along with some forty other fans, and at least three others of their own friends, but these girls were special, these girls were different, these girls had a plan. All but Lindsey had seen the movie the night before, and now were prepared to have some fun.

No sooner had the theater lights dimmed that the girls began squirming in their seats waiting for the opportune moment to put into motion their heinous prank. The Sméagol scene was fascinating, and the hobbits touching moment following that was, well just that, touching, but each passing moment made it more difficult to sit still until Lindsey, the most outgoing, and the designer of the prank that could possibly get them thrown out of the theater they loved, decided it was time.

It was in that moment, when Gandalf was leading the survivors of Helms Deep through Fangorn Forest, that the four girls got out of their seats and called,

"Middle Earth Needs Us!" It had been Lindsey's dare, Kaitlyn thought it somewhat exciting, but inappropriate, Carolyn didn't want to miss a moment from her beloved movie, and Bethany was simply game for anything. They took a run at the movie screen and threw themselves against it. Truthfully, it was something they had all read in a "One hundred ways to know you're obsessed with the lord of the rings" parody, but it was hilarious, and they fully intended to slink back to their seats when they finished, but they weren't given a chance.

There was a blinding flash of light, a terrible cracking noise, and the four girls disappeared into the movie screen.

The forest floor was wet, mushy actually, squishing up between Kaitlyn's fingers and sending shivers up and down her entire body, it was dark at first as well, and she squinted into a single ray of light for almost a full minute before she realized what had happened. This was no normal forest, this was Fangorn. How did she know? Well, it was instinctive; she was after all, an uber Fangirl. She had waited her entire life until the day she would die and go to heaven, where all would turn to silver glass, and then, white shores. She had dreamed constantly about middle earth since the day she turned ten, and now, with moss squishing between her fingers, her bottom brown with mud, and the eerie feeling of age and knowledge engulfing her, she knew she was home.

Carolyn, squatting not far away also knew where she was, tears were streaming down her face with the realization. She looked over and in the scant lighting made out Kaitlyn.

"We're here!" she whispered and her friend grinned back.

"Where are we?" asked Lindsey stumbling into the friends line of vision, "certainly not in Kansas . . . or Canada for that matter!"

"It's Middle Earth!" Carolyn chided, as though it should be obvious. "Now, where's Bethany?"

All three of them looked around, Kaitlyn and Bethany in particular shared a close-knit bond and the creases of worry that girl caused were starting to make Kaitlyn look older than she was.

"Bethany?" she called, slightly quieter than she meant, a secret fear was in her as she thought about what their situation meant, if they were in Fangorn, there could be Orcs around, Ents, maybe Saruman was near by?

"I'm here!" Bethany sat up from where she had been laying in the undergrowth not far away.

"What on earth happened?"

"The question is what on Middle Earth happened!" Carolyn chimed in, quite giddy by now.

"It's hard to say, but . . . hey what's that noise?" Lindsey turned in the direction of the noises, "it sounds like horses, and people!"

Before Carolyn or Kaitlyn, both aware of the dangers that could be lurking, could stop her, Lindsey was off through the undergrowth, sliding between two trees, following the sound. The three others followed her, helping each other to their feet.

There was a path winding through the great forest, along the path there went people, just as Lindsey had predicted, riding their horses. All of them recognized the scene they had leapt into even before Gandalf neared them, leading the caravan; he stopped Shadowfax short of the four and for almost two minutes simply stared at the girls. It was as though he knew how his story should go, and that they should not be in it. It was Carolyn who spoke first, surprised that her words came out in a strange language that she did not recognize, though she knew exactly what she was saying. She knew her LOTR, and so she recognized that she must have been speaking Westeron before the words were even fully developed. It seemed almost like a second nature to speak in this strange tongue.

"We are travelers, seeking refuge from Sauron and his evils." She was careful in choosing her words, wishing to sound not entirely out of place, and wanting her allegiance to be firmly planted in the first sentence.

"You are in the wrong place if you wish to hide from him." Gandalf spoke just as cautiously. "There are few places his eye does not see, and Fangorn is not immune so close to Isengard"

"We're lost." Lindsey said bluntly, "Can we hitch up with you?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows and Carolyn and Kaitlyn exchanged a heartfelt and exasperated look.

"Four girls, but children wandering through Fangorn . . . "

"Hey Santa Clause, we're Not children." Lindsey put her hands on her hips and matched Gandalf's stare for a seemingly long time before Aragorn moved up in the line to investigate the disturbance. Upon seeing him, Carolyn, Kaitlyn and Bethany felt an overpowering need to bow; Lindsey was oblivious to this urging.

"Long Live the King of Gondor" Carolyn whispered, quite overcome.

Aragorn looked taken aback, he was somewhat grubby looking at the moment, slightly worse for wear, and certainly there was nothing kingly about his appearance. He said nothing.

"As you wish," Gandalf said finally, "I do not believe that you are spies, or that you are lying in what you have said." He glanced impatiently at Lindsey. "Pick a horse and mount behind it's rider, you will come with us and tell us how it is that you know so much. I am Gandalf the white and this, as you seem to be aware is Aragorn. Among our company also rides Kind Theoden of Rohan, his nephew Eomer, the elf Legolas and the dwarf Gimli."

The sound of the forest groaning interrupted the white wizard and caused the four friends to shift uncomfortably. Gandalf smiled slightly and motioned for them to mount. Gandalf reached out a hand and Carolyn placed hers in his, he helped her to mount behind them.

"Come on girls, let's get this movie started!" She was quite excited and Gandalf smiled through the puzzled expression he wore. Bethany climbed up behind Theoden quite abashed and muttering 'thank you my lord' and things of that nature. Kaitlyn tentatively took Eomer's proffered hand and climbed onto the horse behind him, Lindsey was unsure of where to go herself, until Aragorn cantered up to her.

"You are welcome to ride with me Lady." He smiled in an Aragorn like fashion, not truly happy but willing to look it for a moment. Lindsey smiled back in much the same manner and mounted behind him.

Carolyn, looking back at her friends could not keep but smiling, she was the proud author of "Fellowship of the Pencils" a FOTR parody in which Lindsey had portrayed Aragorn and to see them mounted together sent shivers up her spine. She was more than certain that in any moment, she would open her eyes and awake from the dream to find she had dozed off in math class again, more interesting dreams had amounted from that.

Gandalf whispered to Shadowfax and the small party was off once more, in no time at all Isengard had come into view, suddenly they were being hailed by a hobbit. Merry, a bit tipsy, stood up and waved his mug in the air.

"Welcome my Lords, to Isengard!" he waved in the general direction of Orthanc.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and, and smoking!" Gimli voiced the disgruntled joy that the three original companions, Aragorn, himself, and the quiet Legolas, all shared. When Pippin spoke, Carolyn felt her entire body tense and her heart jump into her throat. She had forgotten where Gandalf was taking them, and what it meant! You see, almost every Fangirl has a favorite character, played by their favorite actor, the one person who above all others, they worship, for Carolyn it was Pippin, for Kaitlyn Faramir, and for Bethany Frodo. Lindsey was an oddity.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli sounded rather distracted at this point, the thought of the lavish food appealing to his dwarvish nature.

"Hobbits." Gandalf muttered, disgusted.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken management of Isengard." Merry sounded as tipsy as he looked, but he did notice the four new recruits, young women do not often go unnoticed by drunken hobbits. "Who are these?" he wondered good-naturedly.

"Travelers," Gandalf hastened to answer, sounding somewhat impatient, "they have not yet revealed their names to us, though I expect they will in due time." He glanced at Carolyn over his shoulder who squirmed in her seat uncomfortably, she was not sure if it would be right to reveal their true names, she wondered if they would sound too odd to her heroes.

"My name is Carolyn." She was addressing the hobbits, but loud enough for all to hear.

"I'm Kaitlyn."

"My name is Bethany." Everyone proceeded to turn and stare at Lindsey, waiting to hear her name.

"Uh, Lindsey." Lindsey waved and Carolyn couldn't help herself, she giggled and at the sound pippins head snapped up, he seemed to notice her for the first time and he grinned widely. He came tentatively over to Gandalf's horse and the white wizard dismounted Shadowfax, whispered something into his great ear and lifted pippin into the saddle. He smiled over his shoulder at Carolyn who giggled again. Merry did the same with Aragorn, though much more subdued.

The company waded through the flooded ruin of Isengard to Orthanc where Treebeard met them.

"Hmm, young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower."

"There Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf answered. **"**Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli chimed in, impatient to the last. Gandalf almost chided him with his response.

"No, he has no more power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." The great tree was once again proved wise, the rest of the company looked up at the top of the tower where they were sure that Saruman watched.

"What, they cut out Saruman!" Lindsey wailed but a quick look from the others silenced her. Pippin was far too distracted from the pretty human sitting behind him to notice what he was supposed to notice, which Carolyn was far to busy to notice that there was something that was supposed to be happening. Bethany remembered what was supposed to come next in the movie.

"The Palantir." she whispered. Carolyn heard her through her revere and realized with a jerk what it was pippin was supposed to be doing. She was faced with a terrible dilemma, follow the movie and see her little hobbit get hurt by the thing, or intervene. She was about to decide to do nothing and wait it out, to see what happens, when Bethany spoke up.

"Hey pippin, what's that?" she asked quietly. Pippin followed the direction she was pointing and caught site of the Palantir shining in the water. He jumped off the horse almost immediately, Carolyn staring after him open-mouthed. She felt like a god, sitting by and watching events that could turn out for good or bad unfold on the people she cared about, or in this case, the hobbit. When pippin climbed back onto the horse a few minutes later, he had eyes only for the Palantir, cradled in Gandalf's cloak.

The ride back to Edoras for the company was relatively uneventful; Pippin was too distracted by the Palantir to speak with Carolyn who was becoming increasingly irritable. Aragorn was making pleasant conversation with Lindsey who smiled and laughed and nudged him with her elbow like they had been friends for years, and as though they were both equals, not an eighty year old future king and a sixteen year old girl. Kaitlyn and Bethany were naturally shy and didn't say much during the ride, both staring widely around them as though they had strayed into a dream and were trying desperately to soak as much of it in before they woke up. All got numerous stares from the Rohirrim when they met up with the party on their way to the city, more than likely because of their strange clothing.

When they reached Edoras the staring resumed, the great house of the horse lords over shadowed the entire city, the stables almost larger than most of the people's homes and far more elegantly carved and colored. The party dismounted and Eomer smiled farewell to Kaitlyn before heading to the stables to take care of his horse personally. As the girls and the heroes mounted the steps, leading up to the Meduseld _(Golden Hall)_ a beautiful red haired maiden appeared to greet them. She wore a flowing white dress and she smiled respectively at the sight of them, somewhat taken aback by the appearance of the four strangers who instantly recognize her as Eowyn, the White Lady of Edoras. All four were struck into a stuttering silence by her presence and beauty, far greater than when seen through a movie screen with the knowledge that it is simply an actor. This was not Miranda Otto, this was Eowyn daughter of Eowmund, and even Lindsey was hushed by her great presence.

"We have picked up some travelers who Gandalf feels should be treated with the highest of honors." Theoden was speaking quietly to Eowyn as most of the party passed through the great doors. The four girls stayed behind and waited for some sort of instruction from the king. "This is Lindsey, Bethany, Kaitlyn and Carolyn" at the sound of her name Carolyn's head snapped up, she had been watching pippin walk into Meduseld. "They are not from around here;" Théoden said somewhat quieter, "acquaint them with Edoras"

"Yes my Lord." Eowyn nodded slightly and Théoden disappeared into the Golden Hall. The four shuffled their feet slightly under the gaze of the woman, though Eowyn was not older than them by much, it felt like a considerable gap at the moment.

"Well girls," Eowyn smiled, "I suppose I can find you something else to wear." She looked them up and down, Carolyn was the tallest, and she couldn't have been two inches shorter than Eowyn. "One of my dresses should fit you," she smiled, somewhat distractedly, and motioned them to follow her into Meduseld.

The Great Hall was filled with Rohirrim, the King stood by the throne flanked by Eowyn and Eomer, he raised his goblet and the strong voice of a leader filled the hall.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

The gathered crowds raised their voices in the chorus, "Hail!" and took a deep draught from their goblets. At the back of the room, the four girls were talking in urgent hushed tones, sitting around a table by themselves.

"So what do we do?" Bethany asked quietly, smoothing the red fabric of her dress over her knees.

"We can't interfere with the way the book was written." Carolyn folded her hands over each other on the table, abandoning her study of the beautiful bell sleeves that made her feel like a princess.

"So what, we stand around and watch? Can we do nothing to help?" Kaitlyn sounded desperate, her mind straying to the pyre of Denethor sequence that always brought tears to her eyes in the theater and in her room while she read.

"We have to have standards of some sort, to stop us from changing the outcome of the war." Carolyn gently patted Kaitlyn's hand, thinking of her dear Pippin and the events that would take him to Gondor this very night. Kaitlyn seemed to know where Carolyn's mind turned too.

"I want to go with them, to Gondor." She whispered.

"What?" Lindsey snapped out of the revere that had kept her unusually silent.

"I want to see the white city." Kaitlyn looked down at her hands laying palms up on the table; she clasped them together and frowned to herself.

"You want to see Faramir." Bethany chided.

"Just as you would want to see Frodo, and I have a chance! Please," she turned her face back to her friends, "I just want to see him once."

"What all of you seem to be over looking is the greatest problem of our many," Lindsey crossed her arms over her chest, the allure of her dress was fading and she found herself wishing to be back in her jeans, she felt far too girly for her liking and it was making her irritable. "How do we get out of here?"

The other three stared blankly back at her, unsure of an answer, Carolyn was about to speak when her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of singing. Her head snapped up in time to see Pippin waving to her from atop the table he was dancing upon.

"_Oh, you can search far and wide, _

_You can drink the whole town dry, _

_But you'll never find a beer so brown _

_As the one we drink in our hometown!"_

The hobbits sang merrily and danced in circles on the tabletop. Merry knocked one mans drink over and he yelled at them angrily as he mopped the mess up, but the hobbits took no notice and continued their song.

That night all four girls lay awake in the room they shared with Eowyn and some other women. They didn't speak to each other, their ears straining to hear the screams they knew would come.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice, the eye of the enemy is moving." Whispered Kaitlyn quoting Legolas, she shuddered, it was time. Carolyn could contain herself no longer, wishing only to save her dearest pippin from harm; she leapt out of bed, tearing the blankets off and standing up from her pallet.

"Carolyn don't! They haven't yet called!" Bethany caught Carolyn's wrist and tried to hold her back.

"I can't let anything happen to him!" Carolyn whipped herself out of Bethany's grasp and practically ran out the door. Just then, they heard Merry's terrified screams.

"Help! Gandalf! Help! Someone help him!" All three of the remaining friends followed Carolyn out the door and towards the men's rooms.

"Gandalf. Forgive me!" Pippin was saying quietly as Carolyn burst through the door followed closely by her friends.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked urgently and pippin told him obediently. Bethany was distracted from the scene before her by Merry, looking concerned and helpless not far away. Bethany's tender heart went out to the little hobbit, and she walked over and put an arm around his slender shoulders.

"Pippins going to be fine, it all turns out in the end." She whispered, Merry turned tear filled eyes up to her and frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me." she smiled, "I know." Merry nodded and Bethany turned her attention back to her friends. Carolyn was wringing her hands and the other two were hovering over her with concern. Bethany sighed, what had they gotten themselves into? They all knew Pippin was fine, but it seemed that being in the room, seeing his terror stricken face was different from when they watched from the other side of a movie screen.

Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden and Eomer stood in the great hall together discussing what was to be done, the hobbits sat some distance away quietly awaiting what they felt would be their doom. Lindsey and Carolyn sat with them, Carolyn smiling at Pippin awkwardly and concernedly, and Lindsey being as nonchalant as ever. Bethany stood with Kaitlyn somewhere in between the two groups, close enough to the conferring nobles to hear what they were saying but close enough to the hobbits and their conversation as well.

"There was no lie in Pippins eyes . . ."

"You'll be fine, you'll see."

"Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan . . ."

"Merry stop that. . . ."

"Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still – strength enough, perhaps to challenge him."

"Do you think they will send us away?"

"He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground . . ."

"Carolyn, are you crying?"

"Rohan must be ready for war."

"No, I . . . I'm fine."

"What do we owe Gondor?"

"What are they saying anyway?"

"They must be warned!"

"Do you think we're going to eat soon?"

"Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride to Minis Tirith and I will not be going alone. As for the newcomers,"

However at this Gandalf began to speak in a quieter whisper, Kaitlyn turned anxiously to Bethany and began to smooth out her skirts again.

"We have given them no reason to trust us!" she whispered urgently, "They will cast us out and tell us no more of what they have planned."

"But we already know everything they are going to do." Bethany returned and Kaitlyn glanced back over her shoulder.

"But if they don't trust us enough to include us, oh Bethany! Can you imagine watching the war of the ring from the sidelines?" Suddenly Gandalf in his entire white splendor brushed past them, heading towards the hobbits.

"Follow me Pippin." He muttered and the hobbit did as he was asked, glancing franticly over his shoulder at Merry and Carolyn as he went. The four friends and the hobbits followed the wizard out the door of the hall and towards the stables.

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" asked Pippin as he stumbled after the wizard down the hill. Merry stopped him with a glance.

"Why did you look? Why do you always look?

"I don't know, I can't help it!"

"You never can."

"I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again." Merry stopped walking and turned to Pippin.

"Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring. They're going to be looking for you, Pip. They have got to get you out of here." Pippin looked momentarily stricken.

"And you . . . You're coming with me?" Merry turned and walked away towards the stables, his shoulders hunched. "Merry?"

"Come on!"

All of the girls crowded into the stables with the hobbits and the wizard, Kaitlyn franticly clutched at Gandalf's sleeve as he called for Shadowfax.

"Please, Gandalf let me come with you." The white wizard seemed taken aback for a moment, turning to look at her, his piercing gaze seeing right through her and into her heart.

"What do you know?" He asked quietly. Kaitlyn shifted uncomfortably, not wishing to play all of her cards just yet.

"Enough, I know what will happen to Minis Tirith if we do not reach it in time. I know that Denethor will resist you, that Faramir will be pushed to do that which he does not wish, but will, for the love of a father that he will not receive until to late." She looked up into Gandalf's wondering eyes. "Please Gandalf, I know much more than even you, and I want to be there, to help. Please." Gandalf frowned.

"How do you know of Faramir, of any of this?"

"It is a long story, and hard to tell. Let it be said only that we are both favored by Eru, and may us both bring help to those who need it."

"But you are scarce ten and five!" He exclaimed and Kaitlyn smiled slightly.

"Does it matter?" Gandalf seemed to soften a moment and then frowned again.

"I cannot bring you along Lady, Shadowfax will not bare us all, and you would not keep to the pace he will set." Kaitlyn's face fell into darkness as she realized this, having forgotten all about the need for a horse. "Tell me all you know about the coming events, tell me what you know of Denethor and Faramir? He is dear to me; I would not have him manipulated by his love." There was nothing she could do, Kaitlyn realized, this was out of her hands and in the ones of the wizard now before her. Unconsciously she allowed her tears to begin to fall down her cheeks.

"You cannot help him Gandalf, and it seems that neither can I. Tell him only that his father loves him, or will before the end." Gandalf smiled slightly and patted her shoulder in a fatherly manner, feeling a connection with the girl who felt so strongly about the man who was nearly a ward of the kindly wizard. He turned away and Kaitlyn caught his arm.

"Frodo is alive Gandalf, even now he is moving into Mordor, he will pass through Shelobs lair, but he will reach the other side. The ring will be destroyed Gandalf, I can promise you that. However, the cost will not be light." Gandalf smiled a little, somehow believing the words that gave him hope. Gandalf Swung Pippin onto Shadowfax and as Kaitlyn watched from across the stables she saw pippin mutter something and Gandalf answer. Gandalf mounted Shadowfax easily and Merry handed Pippin a small packet Pippin sadly looked up and spoke, Merry looking as though he was trying his hardest to be nonchalant about the whole business responded and backed away from the horse, looking terrified, his voice mirroring his feelings.

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed and in a whirl of light and dark Shadowfax was out of the stables, the rush of air caused by their departure rustling Kaitlyn's hair as she wept. Seeing not a horse and its rider passing her by, but the only chance she had had of being a help to the character, and in this world, the man, that she loved. All of her friends were there to comfort her, knowing exactly how she felt.


	2. Of Thoughts and Decisions

Chapter 2: of thought and decisions

Carolyn sat alone on her pallet, all the others were gone, dispersed throughout the rustic city, and she was left alone with her thoughts. Pippin was in Gondor. She had been aware of the fact he would leave from the start, and was somehow still astonished by the suddenness of his departure. Something about the little hobbit had struck her as different, whether it had been his chipmunk mouth or simple the way he was able to diffuse any situation with humor or ineptitude. Besides that, he wasn't just the comic relief, she was well aware that Pippin would mature and grow, face dangers and perils and ultimately save the world in his own small way. In the days they had been in middle earth, Carolyn's fondness for him had grown and she felt as though he had been a part of her for all of her life, even if that small part was just beginning to flourish and breathe on its own. She felt incomplete, cut to the bone, knowing that she would not be there to watch him mature, that the next time she would see him he would be aged in mind and soul, no longer the carefree hobbit who had set out from the shire. She mused quietly over this, taking the pen out from behind her ear where it had been hidden by the soft drape of her brown hair. Chewing on the cap she wondered to herself about other things, was it right that they were here? She had always thought that this would be the place she would belong, but did they? Obviously not, she found herself thinking, almost against her will. Finding a piece of parchment on a table near Eowyn's bed Carolyn folded it neatly and tucked it underneath her belt. She would need to write something, what it would say, she was not certain, but something in her great writers heart told her that she would need to write something down, and soon, if her heart spoke the truth.

* * *

Bethany was in the Great Hall, sitting at a table and watching Eowyn and Eomer as they spoke quietly with each other not far away. Theoden was conferring with Gamling and the others he trusted to hold counsel with, the siblings glanced urgently Bethany's way and she had the impressionable feeling they were speaking about her. She caught a few words as she focused herself on their conversation. 

"Strange aren't they," Eomer whispered, glancing at Bethany and, seeing her looking, he turned away.

"But they seem trustworthy, sweet." Bethany felt her heart begin to race, "But they're hiding something." Eowyn added quietly, turning to look at Bethany, her eyes dark with something unidentified, was it fear? Was it mistrust? Bethany felt her shoulders shudder and she closed her eyes. She had never liked Eowyn anyway, feeling that she had tried to steal Aragorn from Arwen, "_And you think I'm strange. Be-otch." _Where were her friends? She hung her head and ceased listening to the conversations around her. It seemed as though the story was unfolding and they had no part in it, no one trusted them, no one liked them, and this was not the middle earth any of them had envisioned, or hoped to become a part of. This was far too much like real life for her to be comfortable with it, far too much like high school. She missed her Social Code, Greenday, hell, she missed her CD player in general. Besides that, middle earth without Frodo seemed almost to be a waist of time and energy, where was her adorable big-eyed hobbit when she needed him? Oh yes, she reminded herself, busy facing eternal peril.

* * *

Lindsey thought all of this was fascinating, she sat quietly on the steps of Meduseld, watching the people of Rohan as they busied about their days. A guard stood to either side of her, protecting the great hall and throwing long sideways glances at her, trying to make her feel uncomfortable enough to leave them alone to do their job. Her presence on the steps was not only awkward but also unwelcome. However, Lindsey as usual, was pleasantly unaware of any discomfort, and if she was, she enjoyed reveling in it. As she looked out over the city she thought about the predicament of the group of friends, lost in an unfamiliar and sadly unwelcoming environment, could they find a way to get home? She caught sight of a young man walking towards the stables, one of the stable hands she guessed, judging by his open shirt and rippling muscles. She smiled softly to herself, were any of these people aware that they were in a movie? Or a book for that matter? Was she aware of it even? Obviously life outside the confines of what Peter Jackson had decided to film was not limited, none of this had been shown in the actual movie, but somehow it still existed independently outside it. So the question was, if they never made it out of middle earth, would life continue, the world change just as it did in real life, or would it stop when the movie was finished, or perhaps when the book is done? She mused quietly on the point and let her thoughts wander. Glancing down at her chest she admired the way the cut of the dress she had been given made her bosom look pleasantly ample. Manuel would have liked to see this, she thought, her mind straying back to her boyfriend, wondering if she would ever see him again. She sighed and leaned her cheek into her palm. If they never got back, at least she knew there was no shortage of young stable hands in Rohan.

* * *

Kaitlyn still sat quietly in one corner of the stables. Her arms wrapped around her knees and clutching them to her chest, she bit her bottom lip determinedly, watching the stable hand brush down the fine brown horse in the stall across from her. It seemed that in Rohan, where horses were thought of in the highest of regards, someone came almost hourly to brush the beautiful beasts down and speak softly to them, this horse was no different. She had watched quietly from her place in the shadows as the clock in her head had ticked on and four different young men had come to check on the beast. She had already staked out its saddle and was almost certain she knew how to treat it, how to entice it with carrots, to rub its thin ears and pet its sloping nose in order to bend its will to her own. She knew it had been fed and watered already, and there was nothing stopping her from walking over to it, saddling it, and leading it out of the stables and in the direction of Gondor. Nothing but common sense.Her heart was ready to over look it, but her mind was quite aware that it would not be easy to escape Rohan with one of its prized beasts, said to be the best in all Middle Earth. She knew that somewhere between the stables and the gates a guard would stop her, or a stable hand, wanting to know what she was doing. 

"_Going for a ride_," she practiced to herself quietly, "_I wont be gone for long_." She knew that if this was going to work, she would have to leave soon, before noon so whoever she met would believe she would be gone for only hours, not days, notforever as she intended. Also, she would not be able to ride at night, so she needed daylight to speed her forward, and she couldn't wait for the morning. There was a fire in her, a slow burning fire that threatened to burn a hole through her ribcage and then her delicate flesh. Her heart pounded. And her friends? What of them? Bethany would hate her if she left without a word, a best friend is a best friend, and does not appreciate being left behind. Carolyn would understand, only wish that she had thought of it first, and Lindsey? She would be concerned, but least likely to voice it. Kaitlyn clenched her teeth and leta shuddering breath blow through them. She had no provisions, no riding experience, and nothing to write on or with, to leave a note. All she had was the dress she wore and the warmth of her heart, and in that moment, when the stable hand left the horses stall and she was alone, that was all that mattered. She stood, and moved out of the shadows.

_A/N : Well, this one is particularly short, but I felt like I needed to do more character development. These characters are actually real people, my closest friends, and me and I'm trying to make them sound like they would in real life, hopefully they like it. I felt all guilty that my character is the most developed so I wanted to delve a little more into theirs so you folks get a better idea about who they are, future chapters will revolveentirely around them . Anyways, if you know anything about horses I could use a little input about them, I've never been a horse person myself, but I chalk it up to lack of opportunity. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR __READING__! This is a pretty over used concept so it means a lot that you would take the time. _

love simple enigma Kait


	3. Of Greetings and Goodbyes

Chapter 3:

"Lindsey, have you seen Kaitlyn?"

Lindsey, looked up from where she sat, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun and taking in the figure that stood on the step above her. Bethany was wringing her hands impatiently and glancing every which way, searching the city steadily for her friend. The colors of the dieing sun played shadows in her shoulder length auburn hair, the wind typical of Rohan blowing it and her dress in every direction. She obviously had something to talk about. With one hand Lindsey brushed her pink tinted blonde hair out of her face and with the other pulled Bethany down to sit next to her.

"I haven't." she admitted. "I think we all needed to be alone for awhile today."

"Ya," Bethany thought about her time in the Golden Hall and shuddered, it was much warmer out here, and with Lindsey. "I was kinda worried about her though, she was pretty upset, and what are best friends for if not talking." Lindsey smiled and put her chin in her hand.

"I feel like, well, we have to do something."

Bethany nodded in agreement. "Maybe if we ask Theoden for a couple horses we can double up and ride to Gondor tomorrow. I mean, that's where the action is right?"

Lindsey looked expectantly in the direction of the closest beacon of Gondor. "Soon there's gonna be quite enough action to go around me thinks."

Bethany nodded, "I just don't want Kaitlyn thinking we don't care, or understand about her current emotional dilemma, it's crazy if you ask me, he is after all just a character."

"Not here he isn't, and not to her." Lindsey smiled at an approaching stable hand and raised her eyebrow as he came to stand directly in front of the two, apparently her heaving bosom had paid off.

"Umm – Beth-any?" he stuttered over the unfamiliar name. Lindsey shook her head, disappointed but indifferent and pointed with her thumb at Bethany sitting beside her. The boy held out a piece of paper and Bethany took it curiously.

"What's this?" she asked

"A letter Miss," The boy shifted his feet and flashed a quick glance down Lindsey's shirt. She saw him, and glared her most piercing stare; after all, she did have a boyfriend. "Your friend bid me deliver it to you, before she went for a ride." Bethany and Lindsey both looked at each other as a sudden thought donned on them.

"A - ride?" Lindsey asked, Bethany echoing her words with her pleading eyes. The boy looked nervous and nodded.

"She left from stable yonder, when the sun was above." He pointed at the twelve o'clock position above their heads. Bethany glanced anxiously at the sinking sun in the western sky. Leaping to her feet in a blur of red fabric, she dashed towards the high vantage point above the walls surrounding Edoras, gliding up the stair way and huffing onto the platform. Grasping the railing in front of her Bethany stared out over the empty plains of Rohan, even when Lindsey placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder she could not tear her eyes away from the sinking horizon, could not move from her silent vigil, not when her stomach was so full of lead. Eventually Lindsey managed to pry the still un-read letter out of her hand and open it carefully. When she did her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly.

"Bethany, this" she waved the letter in front of Bethany's face, drawing her back to the present. "Is from Carolyn!"

Carolyn was dammed pleased with herself. She had never done anything quite so _take-charge_ before, more or less an even keel sort of person, this was her first experience as a run away. Certainly she would have been allowed to go to Gondor on her own accord, surely, it would have been far less complicated if she had simply requested a horse, and talked it all out, but then her friends would have wanted to come along. It was not that she didn't want her friends around, she very much wanted their support, not to mention she felt responsible for keeping an eye on them in what she considered to be her own world. However, Gondor was about to become under siege, it was not even a guarantee she would make it there before the siege began, she didn't even know the way. This made Carolyn gulp nervously. She had not thought about that before. She could get lost. Clutching the horses reigns (she had acquired the horse quite quickly from an eager stable hand) she glanced back in the direction she had come. No! Snapping her eyes back to the front she silently berated herself. There will be no looking back now Carolyn! No looking back.

Shaking her head she continued to muse over these things, and was far too engrossed within her own mind to tell that she was about to round a corner, a perfect spot to be ambushed. A spot Gandalf had purposely avoided for that reason. It was around this corner that the hooded figure lurked, waited, watched.

"Carolyn?" Bethany could not stop the shock from edging into her voice. Why hadn't she thought of this first? Perhaps the fact that it was delivered especially to her, or the knowledge that Kaitlyn was unhappy, were those the reasons she had thought her best friend would abandon her? despite herself she felt a surge of relief, though her worry for Carolyn could not be denied. Lindsey shoved the letter into Bethany's hands and she took it, shaking visibly.

_Well, what can I say to you guys? I wish you were coming with me? That about covers it. I know that you will find your own battles to fight, lessons to learn, I already know what it is that I must find. If the stars are smiling, and oh Arda, let them smile, I will find my answers in Gondor. Forgive me, and please, never forget. _

_Namarie, and rest you gentle_

_Carolyn _

"She- left?"

"Looks that way hun." Lindsey put a hand on Bethany's shoulder. "We have to find Kaitlyn." Bethany could only nod, yes, find Kaitlyn. "I don't know how she'll take this. But if I know anything I would say that Carolyn is in some deep trouble. Theoden will want to know where his horse has gone, and why no doubt. Merry will want to know as well I should think, poor hobbit, probably will wish he had thought of it first. Bethany? Are you listening?"

She wasn't. Because the groom was running towards them red in the face and puffing, waving another piece of paper. When he got close enough that they could understand the words pouring from his lips in a jumbled fashion, Bethany felt her heart slip back into her shoes.

"There's two horses missing! TWO! And they found this in one of their stalls, I'm guessing your friend had something to do with this, my master will be furious! TWO horses MISSING!" Lindsey snatched the paper and held it in front of her so that Bethany could read over her shoulder.

_Cant stay, have to find what I'm here for. _

_Kaitlyn_

"Damn it!" Bethany swore and stomped back to her vigil on at the wall edge. Things were worse than she had expected, not only had her best friend ran off with Carolyn, but this meant that Lindsey and herself were left without the two greatest Tolkienites in a virtually alien world. Deciding that she could take care of the emotional implications of this later, Bethany took charge now of her fears and pains. She would go to the king, explain the situation, and if nothing else, ask for his forgiveness, and his advice.

* * *

Lindsey sat cross-legged on top of a table in the golden hall. She had her face in her hand and her pink-blonde hair fell in ragged waves around her cheeks and in front of her eyes. Through this veil, she watched the slow proceedings. Bethany was standing in front of Theoden, slumped in his thrown deep in thought. He had not taken well to the news of his missing horses, or the missing girls. Unsure as to whether or not these girls, who had practically been put in his charge by the old wizard before his departure, could be trusted.

_"I believe they can be Theoden, though with how much, I can not say. My advice is to keep them near to you, keep them informed to whatever extent you please, and to listen when they speak."_

Well, he was listening, and what he heard was not quite to his liking.

Lindsey had decided the moment she realized that her friends were gone, that it was her job to take care of Bethany, (Bethany would certainly have believed the opposite) and above all, that they were in charge of Rohan. Carolyn and Kaitlyn could have Gondor If they so decided, Lindsey already realized she could do nothing to help them, it was her belief that to live in the moment, it meant to take advantage of where you are at the present. And now, she was in Rohan.

"I believe," Theoden was saying in a slow thoughtful manner, "we will be at war before the week is out. Gandalf expects that, if Gondors beacons are lit, we will ride out."

"And will we?" Bethany wondered sheepishly, her tone bringing a smile to Théoden's wizened features.

"Now that," he decided, leaning back in his throne and scratching his chin, "truly is the question."

"Not to be or not to be?" Lindsey wondered allowed, without realizing it, and before she could stop herself. Bethany smiled, her tension eased, and the puzzled Theoden chalked it off to an inside joke of some kind.

"We have enough troubles of our own in Rohan," the King continued, "There is little time to worry over Gondor. Besides, where were they when we needed them? They say they are our allies! Pah!" Lindsey rolled her eyes in Bethany's direction and mimed the old king with her hand. _Bla, bla, bla, _was all she was hearing.

It was that moment in which Aragorn chose to appear, standing as an outline in the doorway of the great hall for a moment before moseying up behind the girls. He dropped a heavy hand onto Lindsey's shoulder causing her to jump violently with surprise. She smiled at him and motioned in Théoden's direction, once again miming the king with an expression of supreme sarcasm. Apparently, Aragorn did not understand the joke, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head before addressing the king, who still sat fuming in his high seat.

"I believe that there is very little that would keep Gondor from joining Rohan at Helms deep, the only explanation I can give is that they were unable to do so. Perhaps it is that their captain Faramir was delayed or occupied, I have heard tell that Osgiliath has been under siege once again."

"Or perhaps he deemed unfit to help us. We all here know you would defend Gondor." Theoden snapped back, before once again falling into his thoughtful stupor. Aragorn sighed and took a seat between the two girls. Bethany felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"I admit, my ties with Gondor may cloud my judgment in an aspect, however, my opinion is founded outside my allegiance, why would Gondor wish to weaken its ties with the greatest of its allies in its time of need?" Theoden seemed to take heart in this deduction, nodding and even smiling a little.

"I suppose your correct." He reasoned before falling back into the depressed spiral, "Though rumor has reached me of Denethor's decline." Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead choosing to pull out his pipe. He did not light it, not particularly feeling inclined to smoke at the present, instead, he rolled it between his fingers and stared intently at the carvings around the bowl.

"I believe," Bethany started after an interminable silence, "That though Denethor may well not be in his right mind," she was choosing her words carefully, speaking slowly, "it is your duty, as a king, and an honor bound man, to act in Gondors defense, if not for Denethor, than for yourself. If Gondor falls, it will be Rohan that is next."

At that moment, Eowyn came through the small doors to the left. Back strait, head high, looking down her nose at the small party assembled. At her appearance, Bethany fell silent and looked away out of a mixed feeling of distaste and indecision. The rest of the room was riveted. Théoden's craggy face broke into a smile and he held out his arms to her, she came quickly to the feet of his thrown and knelt at his side, taking one of his wrinkled hands and smiling up at him, very different from the woman who had entered the room a moment ago; she was a child once more. Her mask lifted.

"I have heard speak of this dilemma with Gondor."

"We have just been discussing it." Theoden motioned to the rooms other occupants. Eowyn's eyes hovered over them as though she was seeing them for the first time, her gaze riveted by Aragorn, until she wrenched her eyes away and turned back to her uncle.

"Will we ride if they call?" she asked distractedly. Theoden shook his head and closed his eyes.

"There will be no more speak of this," he decided finally. "That bridge will be crossed in time, at present, I would rather think of our own defense. Where is your brother?" Eowyn seemed disappointed, she let go of his hand and stood, once more the proud shield maiden of Rohan.

"I am not my brother's keeper." She snapped irritably, "he's probably tending that pony of his."

"Hush! If he heard you speak such concerning Firefoot, he would have your hair."

"And freely would I give it," Eowyn's mood changed again, her voice dropping and her eyes clouding. She said no more, leaving quickly and without goodbyes. Theoden frowned and shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Forgive my niece; she has had a rough time of my . . . temporary absence. For long, she has had to rely on herself, and with no friend to comfort her."

"You need not make excuses for the lady," Aragorn mused, "I believe she speaks solely for herself."

* * *

The glade was empty at first glance, bare and cold just as the rest of the journey had been. She had been riding strait for what now, 12 hours? 5? 2? It was hard to tell. Carolyn glanced up at the sky, but the trees blocked her view of the sun and she turned her attention back to the upcoming bend. Empty, bare, cold. And then, a figure materialized from the growing darkness, and Carolyn felt her heart jump into her throat at strangely haunting sight.

"Carolyn?" her name floated towards her from out of the gloom and for one long moment she thought that the devil had come for her, calling to her by name from the depths of the green riding cloak, but then the voice registered in her memory and she jumped in the saddle.

"Kaitlyn?" The two girls were off their horses in an instant and in each other's arms in a wild fervor of an embrace. Questions were flung between them without any answers being given.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"When did you leave?

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

It went on like that for some time before the girls decided they did not have much choice but to carry on together. Asking what questions they wanted while they moved. Mounting once more, they carried on.

"If I remember correctly," Carolyn was musing aloud, once all the questions had been asked and their minds had returned to the immediate dilemma. "It took four days for Gandalf to reach Minis Tirith, and that was atop Shadowfax after all."

"So what you're saying is that we can look forward to an eight day ride, at least." Kaitlyn was visibly deflated. Neither girls were particularly athletic, the constant movement and worry was beginning to take its toll on both of them.

"Something like that." Carolyn nodded, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She glanced over to Kaitlyn, slumped in the saddle and musing over her increasingly dark thoughts.

"We'll make it Frodolyn." She said softly, using Kaitlyn's parody name to give her heart. "Just keep your face turned towards the white city, I promise, we'll get there."

Kaitlyn smiled a little, but under her breath she muttered, "if we're going in the right direction."

6


End file.
